gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre GT
The Sabre GT is a high performance version of the Sabre in Grand Theft Auto IV. The Sabre GT is manufactured by Declasse. The Sabre GT borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass, but the grille has a resemblance to a 1970 AMC Rebel, the front is similar to a 1970 Buick GSX (the headlights and the shape of the bumper is also similar to a 1970 Cutlass) and the front bumper's turning signals are similar to a 1968 or 1969 Dodge Coronet. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The hood on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang. Overall, the look created emulates a 1970 Chevelle SS (and probably explains why it is manufactured by Declasse). The Sabre GT is remarkably similar to the much-loved Sabre Turbo from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The stripes featured on some Sabre GTs look much like the ones on the Sabre Turbo, except the stripes do not continue all the way down the hood to the front of the car. The words 'Sabre Turbo' are painted on the lower sides of the car, just in front of the rear wheels. Performance Engine The engine is a turbocharged 550 cubic inch V-8, and it definitely sounds like it, with the turbo whistle evident at higher RPM. '550ci' decals are featured on the boot lid, front fenders and on the hood stripes. There are several iterations of the Sabre GT, but these are cosmetic in nature: some feature a plain hood, others feature a cowl (reverse) scoop on the hood for the air filter with a 'TURBOCHARGED' badge on either side, and some feature a more aggressive forward-facing scoop on the hood, which also has steel quick-release pins to keep the hood from flying off under high speed. The engine is comparable to a Dukes in horsepower, but with slightly less torque, allowing for fast acceleration with the wheels seldom breaking loose under full throttle. Because of the minor torque deficit, it's a bit harder to get the Sabre GT to spin both its wheels on dry tarmac. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Both can be recognized immediately, although the exhaust note may also be noted as more closely resembling the Stallion. Handling The Sabre GT rolls plenty through corners and has a strong tendency to understeer. This is particularly evident during hard braking; the car simply dives forward, sometimes enough to damage the front spoiler. The brakes also have a very heavy front bias, meaning more understeer during braking, but the upside of this is that there's no lock-up of the tyres, meaning more consistent braking. Players may therefore take advantage of the progressive brake controls on the xbox 360 or ps3 controllers, in order to avoid brake lockups. However, it handles far better than the Dukes or Stallion. The Sabre GT also proves tolerant to rain-slicked roads, if the driver does his part. Since the suspension allows for a low ground clearance (combined with the body-roll during cornering and braking), it is not uncommon to find nicks and scratches along the undercarriage due to scraping against uneven road surfaces and potholes, even when one attempts to drive conservatively. The front spoiler is prone to scraping when hitting hills, crests and bumps in the road, and may even break the turn signals mounted on either side of the front spoiler. Locations Sabre GTs may be found outside the TW@ Internet Café and on Mohawk Ave in front of the Broker Safehouse in Hove Beach, Broker, in front of the Memory Lanes bowling alley in The Meat Quarter, Algonquin, on the ring road near the Pay 'N' Spray and the Car Wash in Purgatory, Algonquin, and along Beaverhead Ave in Westdyke, Alderney. The Sabre GT does not spawn anywhere in multiplayer, with the sole exception being Races. Missions A Sabre GT is wanted by Brucie and Stevie, for their AutoEroticar and Export Garage businesses, respectively. The Sabre GT wanted by Stevie can be found in a driveway near Meadows Park. External Links *AMC Rebel on Wikipedia *Oldsmobile 442 Tail Lights *Buick GSX Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV